Walk the line
by MaeIsWriting
Summary: As Peggy's granddaughter, you try your best to stay out of the spotlight and live under the radar. Working in a small diner just a few corners from the Avengers tower, you befriend a customer who helps you with the language essays for your studies. But what are you going to do when your small world collides with reality and you face the person that your friend really is?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

 _I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

You hummed along to Johnny Cash as he played discreetly in the background. The plates in your hands were filled with fries and burgers as you navigated through the tables of the small diner you were working at. Friday nights were always pretty packed as it was the evening with that ridiculous amount of discount on the whole menu and also many couples made it their date night. You didn't really mind though because it meant no sitting around, waiting for the diner to fill and also – more tips. Something no student would ever say no to! With a smile, you put the plates down onto the table in front of an elderly couple who came in regularly. The sight of them always warmed your heart because the both of them dressed up and just looked still so much in love with each other. "Thank you, darling" She said and patted your arm lightly. "It's no problem. Enjoy your evening." The smile on your face was absolutely genuine as you walked back to the bar. The woman reminded you a lot of your own grandma who used to love the jazz and swing music playing at the diner just as much as you.

A small tear formed in the corner of your eye. Her funeral had only been half a year ago but you still missed her like hell. Gran had raised you mostly while your parents worked all over the globe, protecting as many people as possible from danger as she would always tell you. Her and granpa both had shaped you in a lot of ways – one being that you were very independent and could absolutely stand up for yourself and others. That was something both of them encouraged as well as you being able to defend yourself, both mentally and physically. Grandpa used to tell you stories about how his wife used to fight off the bad guys in a cute petticoat and heels, all the while her lipstick absolutely staying in place. It had obviously enamoured him and you adored the both of them together. His death a few years ago had taken a toll on both you and your grandma. She started to slightly get worse and worse mentally and it even got to the point where she didn't really get the difference between her memories and the reality anymore.

"Are you trying to drown it in milk?" The deep voice made you jump slightly but you recognized it almost immediately. Chuckling, you put the box of milk down and turned to the left where a brown-haired guy sat in his usual spot. "James, you can't always creep up on me like this." You really tried to sound accusing, but your voice gave it away, the sight of the man just making your evening a bit better. Returning the chuckle, he raised his hands in defeat and shook his head slightly. "I just wanted to save that poor milkshake from being absolutely watered down – or should I say milked down." His cheeky comment made you grunt in response while you took a glass out of the shelf behind you and poured some coke into it. "Your humour really doesn't get any better, does it? I take it's gonna be the usual – big burger, not so many fries and absolutely no pickles or tomatoes." James simply grinned in response and took the glass out of your hands.

Much like the elderly couple, James was a regular at the diner. He would come in every Friday like clockwork and sometimes also under the week. As you worked nearly every day at the diner, you got to know him a bit during those few hours every week. Sometimes, he would even help you with your work for college. It had surprised you, to be completely honest, that he actually spoke fluent Russian and German – there weren't too many Americans who could do that. And as you were studying languages in combination with business studies, it could only help you to have someone actually understand those articles you had to read. On a few occasions, he had even taken some of your essays with him and brought them back corrected. But you didn't just take from him or used him for his language skills, he also got a nice amount of discount on all meals and drinks out of it.

"What can I say? It gets better with age." He finally responded to your comment on his humour, but you only shook your head. For such a good-looking man, he could really behave like a child sometimes. But you didn't really mind that because from what you had learned over the months, he did not have the best life. He wouldn't talk about it, always brushing it off just like the question why he always showed up here alone. It couldn't really get into your head how such an attractive man managed to not have any dates. Like, ever. When you asked him about the last date he had, he simply said that if felt like nearly a century ago. He never really asked too much about you as well. On one of the quieter nights, it had been just you, James, and another co-worker at the diner. As there was nothing else to do with the kitchen all cleaned up and all the office work done, your co-worker went home early. When you said that that was absolutely fine, James wondered if you didn't have any boyfriend to go home to. You had simply snorted in response and shook your head bitterly.

The concept of relationships had never really worked for you. Or rather, it was the boys you had dated that didn't work for you. Most of them thought that you were a girl easily controlled and willing to do anything they wanted but you quickly showed them the opposite. There had also been just complete douchebags as usual on college campus, but the last relationship had been the worst one yet. Not during it, but afterwards. You had dated that guy for nearly two years, even moved in with him at some point and everything seemed absolutely fine. But then you went abroad for one semester, wanting to actually put your language skills to test and living in Germany for six months. The first few weeks had been alright, you talked on the phone a lot and tried to see each other via Skype at least once a week. But then college got intense for you, you started to have to work really hard to actually understand everything while simultaneously trying to experience as much of Europe as possible. And he started to call less, your texting got less frequent, the Skype calls getting postponed every time. You felt him slipping away and that was when you made your decision to break up. This clearly didn't work over distance and as you talked on the phone about it, he seemed to understand. He even said that that was probably for the best and they could still try to remain friends when you came back.

Not even one week later you found yourself crying in your bedroom. He had called you a slut, a whore and even worse things in front of your friends back in America and even put up a poster with your face on it on campus with those words on it. He called you drunk once and accused you of cheating multiple times, he even told you that he did it. More than once. You didn't tell James all of that in complete detail, but it was enough to ensure him that dating was not on your priority list at the moment. You had been working on your German essay that evening and could feel him looking at you. When you glanced up, his eyes held an emotion you couldn't really place. "You'll find someone, Y/N. I'm sure there's someone out there to sweep you off your feet."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 _I wear it for the prisoner who has long paid for his crime,  
But is there because he's a victim of the times._

Okay, so Johnny Cash wasn't really his era. But he enjoyed the sadness in the raspy voice of Cash and could relate to most the lyrics as well. That was something Bucky didn't have too often, especially when he tried to listen to this new music. When he said that once, Sam had just looked at him and scoffed. "Yeah, just keep on pretending like you guys didn't have lyrics about sex or shit. Cap told us already that much about your oh-so-prude era." Bucky could only shake his head at that comment. At least they hadn't been talking about selling drugs or partying or that stuff. Of course they hadn't been saints, you would have to be a real fool to believe that! But he liked to think that times were simpler and not this complicated back then. Bucky still had problems adapting to the world as it was now – he hadn't been iced like Steve but as the Winter Soldier he didn't have too much time to actually experience anything. He had been alive but that wasn't what you would exactly call a fulfilled life. So he was getting used to all the new stuff together with his best friend which made things a bit easier. He really enjoyed this invention of the internet where he could just research anything he needed to know. That really made things easier, even though he had been shocked at some of the developments in the world. They had been sent into war with the promise that that would be the last time anyone would have to go to war. Oh boy, they really had been proven wrong on that one! Bucky couldn't believe just how much destruction was still going on all over the world and he promised himself that he would try to end at least some of it. That was the purpose of the Avengers after all, wasn't it? Trying to leave the world behind just a little bit better than it had been before.

"Hey Buck, we wanted to grab some drinks, popcorn and watch a movie. You in?" Steve popped his head into the room where the brown-haired super soldier was currently sitting at his table, brows furrowed and eyes fixed onto a paper in front of him. The blond one smiled to himself and leaned against the door frame. It was good to see Bucky occupied with something that didn't remind him of his actions as the Winter Soldier or of the guy he had been before all of this. He knew that it wasn't good to spend too much time on the past as you were only forgetting the reality you were living in. Bucky lifted his gaze from the essay you had given him and looked at Steve. "Who is _we_? Because if you're trying to make me third-wheel you and Sharon again, I'm definitely out." He asked with a smirk on his face. He liked Sharon, he really did – but it was just too awkward to sit next to her and Steve like an old nurse that watched over the kids! A faint pink blush appeared on the cheeks of the other super soldier as he quickly shook his head. "Nah, we as in Natasha, Sam, Bruce I think as well, and Tony. On today's list is-" He stopped, tapping his body with one hand and finally took out a small notebook out of his ass pocket, quickly flipping it open. "Ah, yes. Jurassic Park. Apparently, that's a really good movie about dinosaurs or something. You coming, then?" Steve shot a questioning look at his best friend before a smirk plastered itself on his face. "Or are you going to correct Y/N's essay all night so she will smile at you oh so brightly and hug you and call you her hero again?" With every single word, Bucky's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"That was one time. And no, I do that so that she can learn from her mistakes and continue to keep her grades up." He defended himself but it was all wasted time and words because Steve simply chuckled and shook his head. "You got it bad, man. You really should ask her out, you know – she sounds like a real catch." Bucky's mouth opened and closed without a word coming out, making him look like a fish on dry land. He resolved to simply shaking his head and getting up. There was no way he would continue correcting your work now, Steve and the rest of the team would tease him endlessly for it. And he really wasn't in the mood for that right now. "Oh shit. It's Friday, right? That means any take-out place will be packed and it will probably take us ages to actually get some food." Sam could whine like a small child sometimes which caused Natasha to only roll her eyes at him. The two of them bantered a lot, shooting comments at each other like bullets. Bruce and Tony were standing on the other side of the kitchen aisle, surely talking about some high-level technology that no one else understood. Just as Sam had said that though, a shot of guilt went through Bucky. He normally went to the diner on Fridays, talking a bit with you and just escaping all the craziness of the tower. But as he has already agreed to watch that movie with the rest of the team, that was not possible anymore. The questioning expression on Steve's face brought him back to the kitchen and he shook his head a bit, a sheepish look making its way onto his face. "Sorry, what did you say?" Steve grinned at his best friend. "I said that you always go this diner where they apparently make delicious burgers and fries. And that we could probably go and pick some stuff up there." The sheepish look on Bucky's face faded and he just looked wide-eyed from one Avenger to the next. "I think that's a great idea, you spend a lot of time there so it can't be that bad, right?" That was Bruce, the calm and deep voice making Bucky feel better on the spot. He liked the doctor, he never asked too much and simply accepted everyone as they were. He also was very much in love with Natasha, which amused everyone. The green monster and the Black Widow – quite the concept if you asked Bucky! "Well, uhm. Yeah, I-I guess we c-could do that." Damn it, why was he stuttering now? Natasha had one eyebrow up and a very slight smirk on her lips while Steve could barely hold himself together. "I mean, yeah that's no problem. I can go now, but it'll probably take like half an hour to get everything." Bucky was quick to add and turned around to grab his jacket and wallet as Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "Nat and me are gonna join you, we still need a few drinks and snacks from the store. And we can help you carry everything." On the inside, he wanted to just punch his friend right across the face but Bucky managed a small smile and simply nodded. He didn't have any intention to actually bring one of them with him into the diner – you didn't know about all of his and he very much wanted to keep it like that.

 _Just let me hear some of that rock and roll music  
Any old way you choose it_

 _It's gotta be rock on music  
If you wanna dance with me_

Today was incredibly full, even for a Friday. Ever since you had opened the doors to the diner, there had been not one minute for you to sit down or have a quick snack or anything. You were lucky to manage a few sips of soda in the back of the kitchen every now and then before bringing out plates again. Still, you missed one particular customer. He never missed a Friday at the diner and you had to tell yourself not to worry too much about it. Who knew what was going on in his life, there was like absolutely no justification for you to worry about James. When you thought about it, there wasn't even too much that you knew about him. He was in his late 20ies, probably already early 30ies. He had a troubled past he didn't want to talk about too much and he spoke fluent Russian and German. His knowledge of jazz music was impressive, but then again he didn't really know anything about modern pop-culture. When you had been brainstorming about a good Halloween costume and proposed Leia from Star Wars, he had simply looked at you with an empty face. Apparently, he didn't know anything about Star Wars or Star Trek or even Rocky! But James was a complete gentleman and you liked him a lot. He was sweet to anyone at the diner, always asking if you had troubles with college or needed a ride home. But as your grandmother had taught you, there was no way you would let a nearly complete stranger drive you home.

Today's music was more Rock'n'Roll which fit the mood of the whole audience. Loud chatting and laughter mixed with the sound of plates, knives and forks clattering and you could already feel your headache coming. You had just brought some plates with leftover food into the kitchen and watched the diner empty just a little bit when you spotted him. He was standing outside of the diner with a really pretty woman and a huge guy with a cap on which hid most of his face. You didn't have time to properly look at them though as some customers waved at you. So, you quickly wiped your hands on the apron that hung around your waist and made your way through the tables to get their plates and their following order.

"And here I thought I would have to miss you dearly until next week. The usual, three times?" You finally greeted him when James made his way to the bar, looking a bit awkward and shooting glances over his shoulder every now and then. His friends walked slowly behind him, smiling at you. "Hey Y/N. Nah, we're going with the big one six times and as a take-out." He responded while shifting his weight onto one of the stools in front of the bar. "Alright, but that might take a bit. Today's a packed one, I have no idea where all these people came from." You shrugged apologetically but still smiled at him and his friends who were now sitting down as well. "Anything I can do for you in the mean time? Coke for you as usual I guess, and for you two?" Your gaze went onto the two others who hadn't introduced themselves yet. The guy still had his cap on which left his eyes in the shadow and she was wearing the hood of her sweater on her head, covering most of the shining red hair. Her eyes darted through the room quickly and you could've sworn that you had seen that face somewhere before. "A beer for him and another coke for me, please." She then said in a raspy and deep voice which surprised you a bit, but you simply nodded and smiled at them again before ripping of the page of your little notebook and making your way into the kitchen.

You didn't really have time to chat with James or his friends during their wait for the food which disappointed you. Just a few sentences here and there before you had to go and pick up some more orders, bring plates out or back into the kitchen. Finally, the number of guests had significantly slimmed down but – lucky you – that was just at the exact time that their food was ready to go. With a small smile, you brought out the bags of food and placed them on the counter. "I've put in some of the special sauce for you guys, it's a favourite around here. And a menu as well, so the next time you can just call and Emilio will bring you the stuff home." You explained and watched as they nodded their approval. "Thanks, Y/N. I'll see you next Friday with your essay, didn't have too much time to correct it yet." James smiled at you which caused you to chuckle. "That bad, yeah? I should probably really take up on that offer of yours and get me someone to talk with me in German for hours on end." This made the woman turn around with a big grin on her face. "I think James will be more than happy to do that, wouldn't you? _Mein Deutsch ist leider ein wenig eingerostet._ " You nearly dropped the glass in your hand that you had been drying. That woman spoke German, too? And without the slightest trace of an accent as well? Your eyes darted from her to James who had stopped dead in his tracks with a stony expression on his face. "Natasha…." His voice wasn't more than a whisper but the sound of it still managed to send shivers down your back. She simply shrugged and waved at you quickly before exiting the diner, leaving you and James behind. He groaned silently before turning around and looking at you with a sorry expression. "I'm – well, uh – I'm sorry. She can be a lot sometimes." The smile reappeared on your face and slowly, you began to dry the glasses again. "It's really okay, James. If you don't want to do that, that's completely fine, you're already a big help with correcting my essays and all that stuff. I'm really asking too much of you with everything so yeah, I'll just find someone at college who is good at German or over Facebook." Before you could drabble on, he lifted a hand to silent you and shook his head. "Y/N, that's completely fine. I'll help you with your German, no problem. But I have one condition." You tilted your head to the side, raising your eyebrows in question. "I get a pot of this special sauce every time." A laugh escaped your mouth at the sight of his sheepish expression and you could only nod at that. _"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."_ You replied and watched him leave the diner with a huge smile on your face. Oh boy, you really had it bad for that guy.

 _Mein Deutsch ist leider ein wenig eingerostet._ _= My German is a bit rusty._

 _Es ist mir ein Vergnügen. = It's my pleasure._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 _It's quarter past eleven_ _,_ _I'm not in the mood to think_ _  
Mr. band leader, let's kick out the jam_

You knew this was a bit ridiculous. The dress, the shoes, the complete make-up – you looked like a clown, ready for the show. Plus, you didn't even really know any of these people that would turn up and they didn't know you. They all were just going to talk to you because of your name. Not your first name, no first name was interesting enough for that. It was your family name that caught their attention. Carter, that is. And if it hadn't been Steve himself who invited you, you probably wouldn't even go.

This all had started three months ago. After that weird evening where James had come in with his two… friends, yeah, that's what you would call them. You hadn't seen him that much since then and when you did, he was almost always covered in bruises from head to toe. There weren't too many questions asked because you knew he didn't like that. You would just place a glass of coke in front of him with his usual menu, he'd smile at you with that damn stupid half-sided grin, and then just eat and drink in silence before leaving with a more than gracious tip. There's was pretty much no talking anymore, no more correcting of essays or anything. It was like that stupid comment his friend had dropped just – broke everything. It made you feel lost, it made you miss the times you would just throw stupid comments at each other during your shifts and you realised that he actually had made most of your shifts much more fun. He would hum along to the songs in the background, sometimes writing down some titles and artists in a small notebook. He had you so intrigued with his non-existent knowledge of popular movies (old and new) and you happily lectured him hours on end on your favourite ones.

Like Harry Potter. You probably spent an entire month telling him all about the storylines, the different characters, the canon pairings and possible pairings, the little details – you told him literally everything there was. He was even allowed to burrow your most favourite editions of the books, the well-loved and used versions you had owned since your 13th birthday. That was an honour not too many people in your life were granted and he had thanked you for it with actual notes of his thoughts. He actually wrote down his thoughts of every single chapter and as you read them at night, there was no way you couldn't smile at them. During the first chapters of the Philosopher's Stone, he wrote: _Snape = suspicious. Probably up to something. Hermione is nerve-wracking, but will likely be useful to the boys in future._ The pure thought of James staying up late, reading a children's book and watching the movies and being so irritably bitchy about their lack of content – that was enough to make your insides warm and fuzzy.

But all of this stopped, and you felt lonelier than before. You hadn't realised how much you relied on him as emotional relief until you no longer had him around. Sure, you still had your other friends who listened to everything, but you still found yourself missing his presence. He had managed to sneak into your heart without you realising it and now that he didn't show up anymore – the hole he left was gaping deeply. And as if it was a weird coincidence, another guy had stepped into your life right at that time. And by another guy, you were talking actual freaking Captain America. You had gotten an invitation to S.H.I.E.L.D. which already startled you as you had never actively contacted them. Sure, your family name was like a holy grail and they most definitely had data about anything you did – you had just never expected them to actually contact you. It had been three months before the anniversary of your grandmother's death and apparently, they had decided to celebrate it. Like, complete with speeches, music, and any other extravagancy they could come up with.

And they wanted you to join. You, as the granddaughter of the legendary Peggy Carter, should hold a speech at this ridiculous event in her honour. You were sure that this was the last thing she had in mind but well, if that meant to get them off your ass, you would do it. You had sent them back a letter in which you were stating you would do it but only under the condition of not being named anywhere. Not on any programme flyers, not on a poster, nowhere. That was the only condition for you and it was funny enough that that one thing made Steve Rogers appear on your doorstep.

It was a late Saturday night, you had been studying your ass off trying to understand this complete ass of a German news article and the whiskey bottle next to you was nearly half empty. Bourbon had been a favourite of yours since forever – Peggy had actually given you your first ever bottle of it when you turned 18 because that was the legal drinking age in England. No other reason needed. It probably also hadn't helped you that since you still visited your grandparents frequently when you were over 18 and had drunk together with them. It had made you a bit immune to its effects and made you a wonder at every single frat party you had attended. But tonight, you weren't drinking to feel good or goofy, you were drinking because you wanted to drown that stupid feeling of being lost. This feeling of not really having anyone who knew you. Your parents had died when you were 16 – officially it had been an accident, but you knew they had been working for S.H.I.E.L.D., so it had most likely been during a mission. And during all this mess, your doorbell rang. Quickly, you wiped your eyes and tried to make your hair look a bit less messy as you walked towards the door. You didn't even bother looking through the small spy even though you didn't expect anyone. It shocked you therefore when you opened the door and there was this stupidly hunky man standing there. His shoulders were broad enough to touch both sides of your door frame and his blue eyes felt like they were looking right into your soul. "Hello?" Your voice was a bit smaller than you wanted it to sound, you didn't want to seem intimidated by his height or anything. "Are you… Y/N Carter?" His voice was calm, a bit worried maybe. And his eyes held a spark of hope that was all too familiar. Your eyes squinted slightly as your head tilted to the side. "I know you. From pictures. I think we should talk about this inside." And with that, you ushered him inside, quickly glancing up and down the corridor to make sure nobody had seen literal Captain America waltzing over.

He had stayed nearly the whole night. When he left, there had been two more empty bottles of bourbon, a lot of tears shed, and a lot of tissues on your couch table. You two had spent the night talking about your grandmother, him sharing his memories of the younger her during the war and you telling stories about her as a mother and grandmother. It was nice to have someone who could relate to losing someone so close and loved – sure, your friends had lost their grandparents as well for the most part, but none of them had been as close as you and Peggy. Steve met you a few more times and after a while, you grew used to his visits. He reminded you of James in a way: He, too, didn't know too much about modern movies or music but that was due to him being frozen and you made it a mission to show him your favourite stuff. It also didn't take you too long to realise that he was dating your only cousin, Sharon. She was unlike you in the most parts, but you both were close nonetheless. And while you had preferred to stay in the shadows, she took part in S.H.I.E.L.D. and worked on the heritage of your grandmother. And bless her, she was good at that.

But tonight, you would have to step out of them. You felt utterly ridiculous and nowhere prepared to talk to all these agents. There was nothing you had in common with them, absolutely nothing. You were a languages and business student, they were field agents who fought one-on-one and some of them had only nearly escaped a certain death. Plus, the fucking Avengers were going to be there. Steve had told you that much about the preparations because apparently, even Captain America himself didn't know everything. As if the mere presence of Iron Man or the Hulk wasn't already intimidating enough! Your hands were sweaty, and you wiped them unconsciously on the side of your dress, making Sharon grab them in her own hands and squeezing them. "You're gonna be alright, Y/N. You have your notes on these cards, you just look at Steve and me the whole time and you're gonna be fine." A deep breath escaped your chest. "I seriously don't know what I'd do without you." She gave you a half-sided grin and patted your shoulder. "Well, you certainly wouldn't be here. Peggy would be proud of you." The last part was merely a whisper, but it echoed louder inside of your head than anything else.

 _The scent and the aroma refuse to breathe  
It's more like a haze that's trying to succeed  
It's drawing me in and pulling me to you  
And every thought I have turns the language blue_

His nose crinkled as he tried to get this stupid tie correct. This had been his forte back in the 40ies, but those times – well, they were long gone now. He hadn't been wearing a suit or a tie for decades and Bucky swore under his breath as he got it wrong for what felt like the 40th time. A quick glance to the watch on his bedside table showed him that he was already late. Annoyed and frustrated, he threw the stupid thing back onto his bed and fixed his hair one last time in the mirror before walking out. He had been excited for this evening because he had met Peggy during the War. She had been strong and beautiful, and it hadn't been hard to see how much her and Steve had loved each other. Bucky only wished that he spent more time with her back then and deeply regretted his typically-douchebag behaviour from these days. He hadn't thought much of women in the army, saw them as too fragile and emotional for the job. But Peggy – she had changed his mind. And every time he had met a female agent at the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D., they had reminded him of that strong woman. In a weird way, Y/N had reminded him of her as well. The way she held herself up, this natural confidence, even the twinkle in her eyes.

Y/N. Her name alone made him frown a bit. He had only been down to the diner a few times because he didn't really want her to see him like this. All the missions he went on now, they had left him in desperate need of patching-up and it was a true piece of work to hide all the bruises. Bucky wasn't going to let her see him all messed up. She already worried and if he turned up even more worn-down, she would ask too many questions he couldn't answer - and that was a risk Bucky was not ready to take yet. He liked her, there was no denying that! But he could still remember the person he had been before, he remembered the things he had done, and he was not going to let Y/N anywhere near the danger that came with him.

He took the stairs two steps at a time and had trouble to catch his breath at the top of them. With a quick look around, he managed to spot Steve standing a few meters away together with Sharon. They were giving the thumbs-up to someone up on the stage, but Bucky didn't give it too much of a thought as he walked towards his friends. "What took you so long, frosty?" The woman greeted him with a bright grin on her face. He gave a dirty look while his hands reached up to fix his hair one more time, but Sharon was quicker and stopped the movement. "You look fine, Buck. Even though a little haircut wouldn't be a wrong thing to do." Sharon stated while Steve nodded in consent. But he just shrugged his shoulders and fixed his eyes onto the stage where Director Fury was standing – Bucky had to take a double take because he had never seen the chief in a suit or anything like it, he almost looked unrecognizable. "Next up, we have a very special guest coming. Her family name has been engraved into the minds of all our agents, her very family is the foundation of our organization. Please, welcome the granddaughter of our founder, Peggy Carter – Y/N Carter!"

There was a big round of applause as a young woman walked up the stage, but all Bucky could think of was how funny it was you shared the same name as the granddaughter of Peggy. Before he could make out a face though, there was a loud thud. Within seconds, there was shattered glass, terrified screams, and the sound of guns being loaded. Bucky had instinctively thrown himself onto the ground, as well as Sharon and Steve. Sharing the same panicked and frantic look, they all whispered one thing: "Protect Y/N."


End file.
